Spongebob Squarepants
by skyla.jones.393
Summary: Spongebob decides he wants a girlfriend and Sandy pops up, they have relationship problems. Patrick gets jealous and gets a new best friend. Spongebob talks to Patrick and they become best friends again. Sandy and Spongebob decide to get married, And live happily ever after.


Sponge Bob

(Sponge isn't ordinary anymore, he isn't square anymore, he's circle.

Him and Sandy hooked up too, he thought he should have his first girlfriend. :O

He doesn't know how to treat a girl, as a girlfriend? know what i mean?

He hasn't told anyone yet though, because he's afraid he's gonna get judged by all his friends for dating Sandy. He had the biggest crush on Sandy but you could never tell because he's a good actor around her, he's thinking about telling Patrick sense that's his best friend.. But he doesn't know because he knows Patricks a little goofy and may forget and tell people. But the thing is Spongebob shouldn't be afraid to admit who he's dating….)

Hi, I'm Sponge bob, and My best friend's are Patrick and Squidward, my boss is , My girlfriend is Sandy, and my pet is Gary. I've always had a crush on Sandy Cheeks but i'm afraid to tell anyone because they might judge me. I should tell Patrick sense he's my best friend but i don't want him telling everyone because he has short term memory. Sandy is coming over we are having our first date tonight. I haven't ever felt this way about anyone I have been feeling this feeling deep inside for sandy, she makes my heart race every time that she is around, she makes my stomach feel like there is a bunch of jelly fish in it. It is the best feeling in the whole bikini bottom. Sandy has been my best friend for a very long time, and I don't know how to treat a girl because I haven't ever had a girlfriend before, but i have known Sandy for a long time so i will just act like I normally do just start holding her hand. Sandy is here now we are watching TV and we are sitting on the couch, just me, Gary, and Sandy, I put my arm around Sandy and she liked it. She got closer to me and layed her head on my shoulder I am blushing now. We are done watching the movie. Sandy just left and went home, tomorrow we are suppose to hang out again. I'm going to wake up in the morning and get ready for work, take a shower, brush my teeth, and put on my everyday suite. I'm walking to work now singing "I'm ready, I' ready!". I am at work now flipping patties. I am ready to get out of here and go to Sandies, I am really starting to miss her. I'm going to tell Mr. Krabs that i am not feeling good, and he'll let me off of work early. Now i am running to Sandies, because i miss her so much, i chose her over my used to be favorite thing to do! I get to sandies and she opens up her dome doors, I run in and hug her and spin around with her in my arms. We hang out and do Karate, and at the end of the day I am leaving and Sandy takes off my helmet, and she kisses me. It made me feel like i don't know the best feeling. I haven't ever felt this way for anyone, just my grandma and grandpa. I think that I am falling in love with Sandy Cheeks. I am walking home now and I see Patrick he says that he saw everything, and that he was kinda sad that I didn't tell him about me and Sandy, he told me that we are best friends and that we are suppose to tell each other everything. I told him to not to tell anyone and he agreed. I told him when the time is right I would tell people about me and Sandy.

Well me and Sandy have been dating for awhile and she is the one who told me that she loved me first, I told her that i have loved her ever since i have met her. Patrick has short-term memory loss, he forgot all about what he said. There still isn't anyone that knows about me and Sandy, except Patrick, but i am thinking that they have a clue. We have been hanging out everyday for a long time. I took Sandy on a date we went to the the beach, we had so much fun, we surfed and swam, even though i got butt cramps, I played it off. We had a very good date when we went to the beach. Sandy is into doing really crazy things. Like when went to the moon in her space shuttle that she built, we did so many crazy things together. I am really happy that me and Sandy started dating, now I know how to treat her she loves my attention that I give her, and that she can be herself around me. Sandy and me are really goofy together, we take crazy pictures, we have so much fun, she is like my second best friend. I can tell her things that are bothering me, and she knows exactly what to say. I still hang out with Patrick and still work. Most of my time is spent with Sandy, we went jelly fishing and it was fun. We do so much together, I love spending time with her. She had to leave for 4 months for a science convention. It was the most horrible time ever, I would be sad all day at work, and work was the best place to be. The nights were the worst, I would cry myself to sleep every night that she was gone, we didn't have no communication the whole 4 months that she was gone, I thought that we wasn't together anymore. The feelings I had when she was gone was the worst I have ever felt. When Sandy got back to bikini bottom she came straight to my pineapple, I didn't know it was her at my door. I answered it and she saw me and she had the biggest smile on her face she gave me a big hug. I just couldn't believe it was her, I started crying and she asked why i was crying? I told her that I thought that we wasn't together anymore, and she said that she wouldn't ever leave our relationship, she put out her pinky and pinky promised that we would be together forever. I pinky promised the same thing to her, After that point on we have been the happiest couple. Sandy thinks that I told people about us dating, but I have been scared of what people say. I know that I shouldn't care about what people think because I really love Sandy, and no one elses opinion really matters to me.

One day she found out that I didn't ever tell anyone that we were dating and she got really sad, and thought that I didn't really love her like she thought. She said that I was ashamed to be with her and too embarrassed to be her boyfriend. She said that if i really cared about her that I would tell people about us dating.

But in the beginning of our relationship we tried to keep it a secret so we wouldn't have so much problems, but i figured patrick had told the whole world sense he has short term memory. Now that were dating I'm starting to like other girls, I don't even act the same as i used too. I keep lying to Sandy and i go behind her back to do things, I know it's wrong but i have no idea why I'm doing this because I love Sandy and I don't want nothing to happen to us. She's been going through a lot lately with her family in texas, and they want her to move back home, Sandy hasn't talked to me for two days, and I wondering what's going on. I hope she's not mad at me for not telling anyone, but that's what we agreed on.

I called Patrick today and I asked him "have you told anyone that me and Sandy were dating?" he replied, "no Sponge bob i kept our word."

So i guess i was wrong, Patrick didn't tell anyone like I said he would. He's a true friend, I haven't spent time with patrick sense me and Sandy's been together, I guess i could go over there and say hi.

Well I went to Patrick and he said he was spending time with his new best friend, I think it was bubble buddy too. I didn't mean to push my best friend away by being in a relationship but all my focus went to Sandy and now I'm not really happy with her anymore because she just left me outta nowhere. I hope Patrick takes me back, so I can be his best friend again, he's still mine. I wish i wouldn't have even dated Sandy. It just caused a bunch of drama. But still like her, she's not even talking to me anymore. I guess I can go visit Sandy and see what she's up too.

I'm walking to Sandy's, and it doesn't look like she's home..

I knocked on the door and there's no reply. I wonder what's going on with Sandy she's not answering her phone or her door. I wonder if she moved to texas with her family? I hope she gets contact with me so we can talk with what's going on.

I guess i'll just go home and lay down with gary on the couch and watch our favorite shows together. Dang, I feel like i have no one anymore. This is all a big mistake, maybe Sandy feels the same way with me.

"the phone starts ringing"

It's probably my mom,

"Hello? this is Sandy.. Did I get the right number? Is this spongebob?"

"Sandy! We have to talk, where are you? why haven't you been answering my calls? why havent you came over? or talked to me? or have any communication with me?!"

"Sorry Spongebob, I've been in Texas with my family,

I'll be home tomorrow. I'll talk to you tomorrow, I used this fishes phone on the boat."

"Okay, bye. Be careful."

I'm so glad Sandy called me. I was worried sick about her!

I guess I'll go to bed, it's getting pretty late.

'next morning later'

Ahhhh, what a beautiful day.

I haven't been to work sense me and Sandy got together, if I show up to work I'll probably get fired or yelled at by for not being at work for so long, I need to make up an excuse.. I could say Gary was sick, and he wouldn't let me leave the pineapple because he was scared for a stranger to watch him.

'Spongebob shows up at work"

"Hey .."

"Spongebob! We've got customers waiting for you! Where have you been!"

"At home with Gary, he's been sick and he didn't let me leave the house, plus he didn't want a stranger watching him.."

"That's not an excuse, you're not employ of the month for the rest of the year! you know better, or could have told us what was going on, you're lucky i didn't fire you! Now get in there and fix the customers something to eat!"

"Yes sir!"

I walk in the kitchen and see Patrick cooking krabby patties, and he's not even doing it right!

I grab the spatula and start flipping patties the customers are happy I'm back! I love my customers, and they love me. Speaking of love i totally forgot about Sandy! Oh my gosh, she's going to be mad at me again! She's going to think I'm a jerk!

"Hey Spongebob, hows you and Sandy? You still like her more than me?"

"No Patrick, I don't I know that was a big mistake to leave you for a girl. Are you still my best friend?"

"Of course Spongebob you'll always be my best friend! I really didn't find another best friend like I told you, I just wanted you to feel the way I did when you just ditched me for Sandy."

"I'll never leave you again best friend. :)"

""SPONGEBOB THEM PATTTIES WON'T BE COOKING

THERESELVES!" replied.

" Sorry , I was having a bonding moment with Patrick."

After work I'm going to Sandy's, hopefully she isn't mad at me for not seeing her.

I only have one more hour till work is over and then I'll be heading to Sandy's house where we can talk about what's going on. I'm so ready to see her!

Dating Sandy is really complicated, and maybe i just don't cope with girls. Should I just break up with Sandy? Cause she never tries to talk to me, or get ahold of me. Maybe this is her way of breaking up with me, just ignoring me and hoping I get the hint of her trying to break up with me…

Hmmmm… I should call her and see if we can plan a date or something and talk about us being together. Because not being able to see Sandy, or talk to her, or have any dates, or just a phone call… It's really complicated. I don't know what I want, because I loved her ever since we were little, and I don't want to mess things up between us, cause she means so much to me.

Okay, I'm gonna call Sandy in about five minutes when I get off of work. (five minutes later).. (calling sand) Sandy answers (spongebob) Hey Sandy would you want to go on a date tonight? (Sandy) Yes! Spongebob I have really missed you so much. I am so happy to finally be home, the whole time I have been gone you was the only person on my mind. (Spongebob) I have missed you too Sandy I thought that you was trying to break up with me, cause we haven't communicated since the time you called and said that you was coming home, (Sandy) Spongebob you are crazy! You know that I love you so much, why would I want to break up. That would mess up so many things between us, but no I ain't trying to break up with you. I just haven't had time to call, I am sorry. (Spongebob) Sandy its alright I forgive you and understand why you haven't called. I will see you tonight, I am going to go take a shower and get ready to see you. I love you bye. (Phone call ends) (1 hour later) I am so excited to finally see Sandy, it has been so long! I finally get to her dome and I can see inside and she looks so beautiful. She has on a pink dress on and I just melt where I stand, I haven't seen her in so long time that I am so nervous to talk to her in person again. She lets me in her dome and she runs up to me and jumps in my arms and gives me the tightest hug ever. It was the best ever, i am so happy that she is back in bikini bottom, now we can start to finally spend every minute together. It all feels like a dream, that Sandys back i have missed her so much. She kisses me and we walk inside her tree house. She has dinner cooked and we are sitting on her couch watching movies. We start talking about what she had done in texas. She said that she seen her family and that she had a great time with them, she said that she went worm roping and finish a bunch, with her dad. The she asked what i have done while she was gone. I told her that I was really sad because I thought that she was breaking up with me, and i told her about how i would cry myself to sleep every night that she was there. I would watch our favorite movies and shows over and over again, I told her I was so depressed while she was gone and didn't know what to do with myself. She said "awh" and tears were running down my face because all the thoughts I had when she was gone were sad. Now she is back and I don't have to think about those things anymore. I am going to be the best boyfriend/bestfriend she has ever had. Later on in the night I am going home. "I had a very great night with you spongebob" I say that i did too, and hope that she doesn't leave again. The next day I wake up and get ready for work, I go to work and see Mr. Krabs and squidward. I say good morning and get ready for work. We have a bunch of customers today, after work i am going to hang out with Patrick then later on go see Sandy. I am glad that work is over! now its time to hang out with Patrick, we go jelly fishing and catch a bunch of jellyfish and use there jelly to make us a bunch of peanut butter and jelly fish jelly sandwiches. Patrick got stung a bunch of times, now he is red all over his belly and head. I walk him home and then I start walking to Sandys. I open the door cause now she gave me a key to come whenever i want and that meant so much to me that she gave me a key. I gave her a key to my pineapple and i bet that meant a bunch to her just as much as it meant to me. Well i go inside her tree house and she scared me, she was hiding and jumped out I screamed like a girl, and she started to laugh so hard. I was so mad cause she was laughing at me and she scared me. I just sit down with a mad face while she is rolling around on the floor laughing, she told me "you know that was funny" then a smile comes onto my face and i said yea it was, you got me really good. and i laughed too. I say that i can beat her in karate, she said "you want to beat?" I said bring it on! All she did was one move and beat me. I start to laugh and say I will get better. She says that she could teach me and i said alright teach me. Well after a couple of months i get better and can atleast give her a match, but she still beats me. I am starting to show people that me and sandy are dating, I let my grandma and grandpa know that me and Sandy was dating. They liked her even before we ever started dating, they are so happy that we are finally dating. Sandy is so happy to be with me now and i am so happy to be with her. We have been together for a whole year and 3 months and only a few people know that we are dating, but i know the perfect time to tell everyone that me and Sandy are dating i know that, it will make her so happy when i tell everyone. There is a big assembly coming up where is announcing the manager of the krusty krab because he is retiring. It is only a couple of months away so i am planning everything out to make sure everyone is there, so that they can hear that me and Sandy have been dating. I am starting to care less about what people think about me and Sandy dating. I really love Sandy and if people judge me they can go ahead, it doesn't bother me anymore. There is only a couple of days until the assembly and the big announcement that i am going to make no one knows about what is going to happen Sandy knows that i am going to tell everyone, but what she doesn't know is that i am going to ask her to marry me I hope that she is going to say yes when i ask her the big question. I have been saving up for a boat, but i decided that i wanted to spend the rest of my life with Sandy. The big assembly is today, i just woke up its really early in the morning. I am putting on a suite and tie, I am going to walk with Sandy to the assembly so i am leaving to go get her. We are walking to the assembly at the Krust Krab and she ask me if i am getting nervous and says that i don't have to do it if i don't want to. I say I am going to do it Sandy. We are standing around now waiting on Mr. Krabs to announce the new manager. I thought that he was going to announce that squigward was the new manager, but he said my name i got on stange and was so happy. I asked Sandy to come up on stange and everyone is whispering and asking each other what i was doing. I announced that me and Sandy have been dating for a year and didn't want anyone to judge our relationship and especially judge me. Everyone says "what! spongebob we are your friends we wouldn't judge you especially if your with Sandy she is beautiful you should be proud to have her. We was so happy about everyones reaction, Sandy said "i love you Spongebob" and i say i love you too Sandy, we kiss and everyone says "awh" at the same time. I bend down on one knee on the stage and take Sandy's hand and asked if she would marry me. She said yes! everyone starts to tear up and smile, Sandy hugs me so tight. After that our wedding day is 6 months later we get married, the best moment of our wedding day was when i seen my beautiful Sandy cheeks walking down the aisle in her white wedding dress. We both say i do and kiss.

We live happly ever after.

Sincerely, Spongebob and Sandy Squarepants.


End file.
